medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Miri Natayama
| image = | alias = King High School Pro | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 10 | previous affiliation = Shogi Club | manga debut = Volume 22, Chapter 187 | anime debut = Episode 12 | japanese voice = Yū Kobayashi | image gallery = yes }} Miri Natayama (鉈山 粍, Natayama Miri) is a junior of Class 10. A professional shogi player, she was the most skilled member of the academy's Shogi Club. Personality Natayama often wears a bland expression, but is prone to violent fits of emotion—usually anger. Because of her talent with shogi, she is harsh on less talented players, and is used to standing over people. She is very prideful of her abilities, and quit the Shogi Club when she felt she had not been recognized, despite endangering her scholarship by doing so. Natayama claims she does not blame the weak, but blames those who do not try to get stronger. She does have something of an immature streak, taking a petty revenge on the Shogi Club. After the Student Council's intervention however, Natayama's social skills are improving, and she has started to get along better with club captain Sasae Mochibaru. Medaka Box anime; Episode 12 Appearance Natayama has blue eyes and light purple hair. She wears the academy girl's uniform, but a modified version with sleeves that reach past her elbows, a slightly larger collar, and without the tie. History Because of her intolerance for the club's weaker members, Natayama was passed over to be the Shogi Club's captain, and the position was instead given to Mochibaru. This, combined with Mochibaru's plea to Natayama to be kinder to the younger members and teach the club how to have fun, caused Natayama to leave. On her way out, Natayama stole the king piece from all of the Shogi Club's game sets. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Natayama is hanging out on the academy roof when she is approached by the Student Council. Kouki Akune questions her concerning the missing shogi pieces, which Natayama denies having any knowledge of. As Akune continues to question her, Natayama grows steadily more annoyed, remembering Mochibaru's attitude of valuing fun over improvement. She chastises Akune for calling her out on quitting the Shogi Club, reminding him that he himself quit the Judo Club, but admits that she is not multitalented like he is. She remarks however that it took the club members way too long to realize the pieces were missing, and correctly deduces that they only discovered the piece from the box set had gone, and that it was Akune who noticed all the kings had vanished. Akune tells that he will put in a good word for her as long as the pieces are intact, and makes his intent to approach the teachers known. Natayama is not overly bothered, but is surprised when Zenkichi Hitoyoshi offers her an ultimatum: a shogi match. If she wins, they will let her go. If he wins, she returns the shogi pieces. Natayama is quickly angered by Zenkichi's brazen attitude, and is further infuriated when he sets up the board for a game of mawari shogi. Zenkichi chastises her for stealing the kings, telling her that the situation is her own fault. After Zenkichi's outburst, Akune approaches Natayama and compares her situation to that of the jade general in shogi: a piece that is often misnamed as king. He berates her for running away, and defends Mochibaru. After hearing Mogana Kikaijima's attempt at contributing, Natayama smiles, and notes that the Student Council delivers even without Medaka Kurokami. Afterwards, the missing pieces are "found" in one of the lockers in the club room, and Natayama returns to the Shogi Club. Natayama and Mochibaru play a game, though Mochibaru's hesitancy annoys Natayama to the extent that she tries to get her to let go of her head. Mochibaru panics, and the ensuing struggle brings both girls to the floor. Though surprised, Natayama ends up smiling. Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Natayama is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number sixty-seven. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 She and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 Her message to Medaka is to read two moves ahead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Expert Shogi Player: Despite being only a high school student, Natayama is a professional shogi player, and easily the most talented member of the Shogi Club. A scholarship student, Natayama is a Special. Trivia *Though initially appearing in the anime, Natayama was created by Nisio Isin and designed by Akira Akatsuki. *In Akatsuki's sketches for Natayama, her hair is colored green, as opposed to the purple used in anime. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special